Young and Beautiful
by JudasISevil
Summary: Flora only has one dream and that is to sing. Nothing is going to stop her from pursuing her dream but at the age of eighteen she finds out how dirty the Hollywood world can be. This story contains and OC and is very centered around that OC, just a heads up if your not into that don't read.


**Chapter 1**: On The Last Day

Flora looked at the clock hanging above the classroom board waiting for it to strike three oh clock. She looked back down at the board, on it where equations she had already solved long ago. Now she just sat in her seat waiting for the last bell to ring. She sighed and closed her eyes thinking about the song she had recorded a week ago with an agent named Roy. Her cheeks flushed when she thought of him and she smiled at bit, she had developed a small crush on the man. She thought about his perfect dark brown hair, matching his perfectly groomed stubble. She slid down her seat till her eyes were perfectly parallel to her desk.

"Flora, this isn't nap time." A bitter voice said, she looked up to see her teacher Mr. Ponzi.

"Oh I'm sorry sir!" She said sitting up again quickly, she blushed even more in embarrassment.

"Do you have a fever why are you so red?" He asked her.

"Why do you gotta be so uptight on the last day of school huh Ponz?" Serena one of Flora's close friends said.

"That's Mr. Ponzi to you!" He yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, calm down Mr. P. This is the last time you'll see us we're seniors aren't you supposed to be sad and throwing us a party? I can't believe you made us do work on the last day." She said putting her feet on the table. The whole class murmured in agreement.

"Everyone settle down or I'll make sure you guys don't walk across that stage-"

_Briiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnngggggg~!_

The bell cut him off and everyone jumped from their seat Serena grabbed Flora and jumped on top of Ponzi's table pulling her best friend up.

"I'M ALREADY ON THE STAGE PONZI!" Serena yelled kicking the papers off his desk. Flora stood next her not knowing what to do. "HOW ARE YOU GONNA STOP ME NOW!" She yelled as she kicked the rest of the papers off.

"With security!" He yelled.

"Oh shit," Serena cursed she kicked the phone out the window and grabbed Flora and ran out of the classroom.

"Don't stop till we get in the car!" Serena yelled before she burst out laughing, they ran out of the school.

"You two stop right there!" A buff familiar looking guy said.

"It's security, let's split up!" Serena said letting go of Flora's hand and running off towards the parking lot. Flora didn't know what to do the security spotted her but before he could run towards her someone pulled her into the back seat of a car. The car took off in high speed the sudden movement made Flora fall over on someone.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled getting off them quickly without looking up.

"I can't believe you." A man snickered. Flora looked up her eyes widened.

"Roy!" She yelled in surprise.

"I could have been some sicko who just dragged you in here to kill you."

"But you're not," she smiled and sat next to him.

"You better be careful though, Flora. I don't want you to go missing just when you're about to hit fame." He smiled back.

"What do you mean?" She asked him confused.

"Out of all the girls I got I liked your voice the most." He said making Flora blush.

"R-really?" She said embarrassed.

"So talk to your parents and tell them the big news." He said.

"I don't know if I can do that though," Flora frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"Well they were furious when I told them I wanted to become a singer, I haven't even told them I already recorded a song."

"But, Flora honey how could you not? Your still seventeen I need their written permission." He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I know but-"

"Look at that we're already at your house. I'll just go in with you and introduce myself I'm sure they'll understand." He said cutting her off.

"I don't know, my parents-" Flora started but she found a pair of fingers on her lips silencing her.

"Flora you just let me do the talking, you think I can't convince your folks? I've been in the business long enough to know exactly how to persuade anyone." He said taking his fingers off her lips, her face was beat red.

"O-okay," she agreed with him. They both got out of the car and Flora dreadfully led Roy to the front door. She got her key out and walked in. She breathed in deep before she spoke.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home…and I brought company…" She said looking uneasily at Roy who just smirked. Convincing them was going to be a piece of cake. Or so he thought.

Ten minutes had passed and most of the time had been spent arguing. The minute Roy introduced himself and his field of work Flora's father didn't need to know more. He was outraged his daughter had gone out and pursued a hopeless dream that was going to lead nowhere. He ignored Roy's promises of big fame for her.

"She has the look! She's going to be big I know it!" Roy tried to speak. Flora's father turned to look at him.

"She's got the look? What are you checking out my daughter now? She's seventeen you sick pervert!" He said getting up.

"Dad no!" Flora said grabbing his arm trying to hold him back.

"That's not what I meant" Roy replied calmly taking advantage that he was finally paying attention to him. "I simply stated that she could be as big as Billy Joe Cobra."

"Who?" Flora's father said confused.

"It's that kid every girl Flora's age is going crazy about." Her mother said finally getting a word in.

"You really think so!" Flora said excited.

"I know you are." Roy smiled.

"You said you need my permission?" Flora's dad said arching a brow.

"Yes, written to be exact," Roy said taking out a paper and handing it to him. Flora's dad took it and ripped it.

"No, Flora isn't going to waste her life on some stupid dream." He turned to his daughter. "You're going to University like we've planned all these years." Flora couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But-"

"End of discussion." He said sternly. Flora knew when he said that it was all over. But not this time, she wasn't going stay quite like she always did.

"NO!" Flora yelled. "This has been my dream dad! If only you've listened to me, actually listen you would have known I live to sing! I don't care what you say I turn eighteen in a week I won't need your permission then!" She said looking at him dead in the eye. Her father was at loss for words his daughter wasn't one to yell or disobey.

Roy's eyebrows raised up he hadn't known Flora was so close to being at legal age, he smirked.

"You're right, you'll be eighteen in a week, well then it doesn't matter if your eighteen or not no daughter of mine is going shame the family this way. If you love singing so much then go ahead and sing become 'famous'. But it's not happening under my roof." Flora's father continued.

"What do you mean?" Flora said confused.

"If you want to fallow your 'dream' then I want you out of here by eight O'clock tonight." He said crossing his arms.

"What?" Flora muttered. "I can't believe you!" She yelled.

"I guess there's no helping it," Roy said getting up. "Nice meeting you both, goodbye Flora." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I guess it's not meant to be."

"No," she whispered as she saw Roy walk to the door. "Wait!" She ran up to him, I'm not going to give this up!" She yelled with determination, she turned around to look at her parents.

"You want me out by eight fine!" She said angrily her parents were utterly shocked.

"Are you sure about this, do you have a place to stay?" Roy said calmly. She turned back to Roy.

"I have some money saved up I could stay at a motel or something." She said looking down.

"I can't have you staying at a sleazy motel," Roy said. "Tell you what I'll come back around eight to pick you up." He smiled and with that he walked out of her home. It was dead silent after he left. Flora's heart started to race all the courage she had before was quickly fading now.

"I'm going to go pack." She said heading up to her room, she got no reply as she walked up the stairs.

As she packed everything she needed she was grateful Mallory wasn't home yet to witness all the yelling that had happened. But thinking about her little sister broke her heart how was she going to tell her that she was leaving the house? That she could never be back again, tears ran down her face. Was this all really worth it? She was having second doubts now she was scared of leaving the house, the money she had wouldn't be enough to live off for even a month. She started taking her clothes out of her suitcase; she would forget all of this happened. She would go apologize to her parents and tell them she wasn't going to go through with it. She got up and was about to head out of her room but she saw her reflection and stopped.

What was she doing? This was everything she ever wanted and now her nerves are getting the best of her. She wiped her tears away and began to pack again. This time with no doubts in her mind.

By the time night came Flora was all packed up. She hadn't seen or spoken to her parents since Roy left, Mallory had come home and she had spent all afternoon playing with her in her room. She didn't know how to tell her she was going to leave. Now it was 7:40 and she only had twenty minutes till Roy showed up. Flora braided Mallory's hair as her little sister told her a story about some princess.

"Mallory, there's something I need to tell you." Flora began.

"What is it?" Mallory said turning around. Flora was about to speak but seeing her little sister's huge eyes full of excitement she didn't dare tell her, but she needed to.

"I love you, and no matter what happens I always will." Flora said chickening out.

"I love you too!" Mallory smiled and hugged her, Flora hugged her back. She could feel like she was about to cry, she pulled away.

"Mallory, I'm going to go to the kitchen want something?" Flora said.

"Yeah, some juice!" She said.

"Okay I'll be back," Flora said leaving the room and walking downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and sat on the table. She looked at the clock to see it was now 7:50, she needed to pull herself together.

"Your still here," Her father said.

"I'm just getting something for Mallory," she said going to the fridge and getting the juice.

"You can still change your mind if you admit this singing dream is a waste of time and apologize to your mother and me."

"No, I'm not going to do that." Flora said turning to face him. "My dream isn't stupid it's not a waste of my time, you are."

"How dare you!" Her father yelled. "Flora if you walk out of that door that's it! You're not coming back!"

"I don't plan to," Flora said walking past him she stopped when she saw Mallory.

"Why is daddy yelling?" She said.

"Well tell her," Flora's father said.

"Mallory I, I'm going to be going away…" Flora said.

"What do you mean?" Mallory said.

"What I mean is I'm not going to live here anymore," as soon Flora spoke the last word she could see Mallory tearing up.

"No!" Mallory shouted running up to her room, Flora ran after her.

"Mallory, don't cry," Flora said finally reaching her she kneeled down. "It's gonna be okay, this isn't the end I'll still see you." Flora said.

"I-It won't be the same," Mallory sobbed. "Don't leave please!" She hugged Flora. 'I don't want to' Flora thought 'but I can't stay here.'

"I'm sorry," Flora said trying not to cry but the tears where already rolling down her cheeks. The timer on her phone went off and she knew it was already eight. "I love you," she said pulling away and kissing her little sister on the forehead. She got up and left to her room to get her suitcases, as she walked down the stairs and to the door no one was there to see her off. She sighed she had never felt so lonely in her life and she hadn't even left the house yet. She opened the door to see Roy's car waiting for her outside. He was leaning against it he waved at her. She waved back and headed out but someone pulled her shirt, she looked back to see Mallory.

"I just want to know, why are you leaving?" She said looking up at her older sister.

"Because…I love to sing." Flora said.

"That's why," Mallory whispered looking down, Flora felt ashamed it sounded so selfish. "I hope you never stop singing then!" Mallory looked up and smiled. Flora hugged her one last time before she left. As soon as Flora shut the door, Mallory started crying again.

Flora nervously headed towards his car she didn't know where she was going to go she had to decide at which motel she would stay at quick so he wouldn't waste his gas driving her there.

"Hey," she said.

"I'm glad you decided come." Roy smiled popping open the trunk, he put her luggage in.

"Yeah," Flora agreed. "I already know which motel I'm going to be staying at could you please drive me there."

Roy started laughing and got inside the car, Flora was confused.

"Get in sweetie," he said. Flora hesitated but got in and shut the door.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked him. "I told you I wasn't going to let you stay in a motel."

"But where am I going to stay then?" Flora asked him.

"With me." He said taking off.


End file.
